How to Overcome Jealousy
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is an ignorant person. Everybody knows that. But his Polkadots is being hit on constantly by several foolish boys and he isn't taking it all too well. So what happened now, Natsume? Are you ready for the charade? NaMi. Slight canon.
1. The Green Eyed Monster

**How to Overcome Jealousy**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice, but if Higuchi Tachibana said that I could, gladly I will. :D**

"_Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they're almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other. Both at once can produce unbearable turmoil..._"

—Robert Heinlein

Chapter 1 — The Green Eyed Monster

Hyuuga Natsume scoffed bitterly, rolling his perfect crimson eyes at the people passing by while he rested his head at the trunk of his favorite sakura tree. His lips were pursed tightly, a dark and dangerous scowl was plastered clearly on the fire caster's handsome face, stating the fact to anyone who passed by to not bother him, seeming as he was in a very bad mood. Everybody knew what happened if you mess with an angry Natsume, it'll make some part of your body burnt here and there, or worst, taken to the hospital because of third degree burn marks.

Everybody's conclusion: Better stay away from the notorious Hyuuga Natsume.

Well, to his own mind, he was not mad. No, he was not, really. Why'd he be mad? Reealy, for God's sake, he was still normal, why'd he be mad for no reason?

Pfffft.

_Get a life, idiots!_, he glared at the groups of middle-schools that were giggling at his annoyed expression.

Okaaay, so he was _not_ mad. Uh-huh, _not_.

He meant, so what if Persona had came to him and told him that he had a mission tonight? So what if Narumi had told him that polkadots had changed her partner to the new kid? So what if that shadow was going to central town with polkadots? So what if everything was connected to polkadots?

Because newsflash: Hyuuga Natsume was a busy person, he had better things to do rather than minding the idiot's business, no way, why'd he to that? That's ridiculous.

Of course, he didn't care, even if she will come nagging him after his mission, knocking his mind with stupid questions and stayed all night to take care of him, even if she was changed to a different partner who by the way, had quite of a bad luck because he will be burnt if he himself managed to see the both of them hang out together. Like he had stated earlier, polkadots was his source of amusement, so if the source was gone, now what's life without amusement? Not that he care whether she'll be spending so much time with the new kid rather than him, really, no.

Even if that baldy bastard shadow was going to buy her those disgustingly fluffy candy called howalons and she, being a stupid and naïve girl she was, will hug him as a token of appreciation. Hell, he did not care.

Sooo, what he's trying to say is. . .

He was not jealous.

Was not, not, not, not, not, jealous.

Because Hyuuga Natsume was not and never was the jealous type, never. Polkadots was his toy, nothing more, nothing less—

"Natsume!"

The lad turned his head slowly and managed not to suppress a glare to the person for disrupting his thoughts, because he obviously recognized who the velvety voice belongs to, after all, the one who called was his best friend, Nogi Ruka. But he was annoyed alright, disturbing his thoughts like that. Even if it was Ruka, he was still annoyed. If it was other, he could've burned them already.

Expectantly, the annoying mind reader and his twin, Kitsuneme, along with Mochu, were tagging alongside with Ruka. It's a normal day, normal time, for all of them to call Natsume and hang out together, yeah, it was normal. Just like their daily routine.

That was, beside the fact that Ruka was unusually running and a blatantly worried expression was etched on the animal lover's face. On the other side, Koko sticked with his silly goofy smile, but Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes and he was sure that those lips were moving and bawled up a snicker. Kitsuneme, who was squirming restlessly, avoided eye contact with him. Mochu was. . . Well Mochu was still the same, to his disappointment.

Ruka stopped running and he panted softly, his azure eyes looked straight to Natsume, and of course the fire caster demanded himself an explanation, because his so-called-friends were acting really weird, and he had a really bad feeling about it.

"Yes?" Natsume rolled his eyes impatiently and watched his friends' reaction. Ruka gulped and nudged Koko's elbow, his eyes were giving him the 'what-should-we-do' look, and as a response, Koko's mouth curved up an even more annoying smirk, tangling his arm with Kitsuneme and Mochu's as they sped off running.

Ruka could only snorted and glared at the disappearing figures, thinking possible ways to kill, no scratch that, to skin Koko alive for leaving him alone, and worst for this matter! He grumbled away and his eyes were dragged to meet Natsume's dark scowl, and his eyes somehow pierced through his skin to take a peek at his soul.

"Ruka."

The blonde observed the twitching veins that have seemed to be pulsing and he concluded that his best friend's patient will snap soon enough. _He has to act this, fast!_

"You see," his throat felt dry. "I saw Sakura."

Natsume raised his brows and the mood around him felt darker each time an image of her roamed on his mind, and those pictures eventually generated into something that a normal person wouldn't think, but Natsume was never normal, _they_ were never normal.

Ruka cringed when he noticed the cold aura that was starting to form together, heck, he could already imagine Natsume burning the nearest person that was within the radius of three meter from himself.

And it was not lovely.

Natsume then continued by scoffing whilst his fingers clenched tightly on his manga, pressuring his grip on the paper as he shrugged and his lips set on a grim line. "_So what_?"

His azure eyes were dripping with nervousness, as he noted that Natsume now observed him. Very suspiciously for that. "I-I saw Sakura . . . " he said unsure with his decision, but as soon as the image of his animal friends being dissected by the famous ice queen, aka Imai Hotaru, he wouldn't dare to take the risks anymore, and so he said, "With a guy. H-he was quite handsome."

Natsume suddenly felt a twinge on his heart, and something pricking simultaneously. He hated the feeling. He hated the boiling rage that he never experienced before, and he thought that he was just thrilling over the fact that somebody finally managed to distract polkadots' attention from him.

Of course, back to the topic, he was not angry. He bet the guy was an ugly duckling. Handsome? _Yeah right._

"Tch, so? I couldn't care less about that idiotic girl anyway."

Ruka glanced at the teenage boy and he wasn't convinced about the lad's answer. His face was stoic, the same poker face that he always used every day here in the academy. But his eyes told a different story, and the blonde was pretty sure that his best friend was chanting some strings of colorful curses on his mind right now.

"But—"

"Ruka," Natsume's voice was dripping with venom, "Whatever she's doing is far from my concern."

_Uh-huh_, he couldn't care less about what's the girl doing. She could jump off the cliff or flip or do whatever she wanted, after all, she meant nothing to him. She could go and hangout with any guy she wanted, because he simply didn't care.

And he was not jealous.

But for some mysterious reasons, he _really_ felt like burning the guy. He felt like sending him to hell. But of course, that's because he didn't want polkadots to be happy. That's all that matters.

"But she seems to like him." Ruka reasoned out. _Good point_.

It irked him that Ruka was actually telling him this. Of course, he was not stupid. They, as if in his _friends_, probably plan all of this—which made him wonder why he even called them as his friends, and he's _not_, going to fall into their trap. "So?"

Ruka gulped and chose to avoid eye contact with him. Or his thought will surely be found out immediately. _This was for everybody's sake. . . _

"The guy, was from _her fan club_," He pressured on the 'her fan club' and he regretted saying it almost immediately because Natsume's scowl appeared to be darkened, "And he was going to confess his undying love to her."

"Her who?"

"Duh," Ruka had to roll his eyes on Natsume's stupid response, "Mikan. The nullifier. Your partner since the both of you are ten years old. The little bundle of sunshine that always spreaded her cheerful smil-"

"Ruka, stop. I get you."

_Shit_, Ruka cursed inside his mind. He had gone too far with his ramblings, and by the looks of it, his best friend was beyond mad. He was super, duper, uber, and utterly mad.

His crimson eyes were currently choking on the information that he had told him, and he was trying his best not to understand about it. He didn't want to understand over the fact.

Natsume summoned almost all of his self-control to not run and burnt the guy alive there, but he had to keep his cool. Or people will misunderstand. He was struggling on not to burn something, but the effort seemed to be futile because his manga was burnt into crisps, whipped by the wind in its form as ashes. He merely clenched and unclenched his fists to ease his anger, but it did not work. It was _useless_.

"Ruka, let's go."

Ruka glimpsed thrice at Natsume's face and boooy he didn't like it. "Where?" he managed to squeak out the question, and he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a wimp.

Natsume stood up from the place he was sitting on and brushed the vacantly empty spot. He swirled his head to Ruka's direction, and a somewhat sadistic smirk curved from his lips, plastered very clearly on his handsome face.

Whilst the others thought that he was in a good mood, Ruka thought of the opposite.

Natsume was in a bad mood, and a bad mood-ed Natsume, was never good news to him.

"Where else? Of course to polkadots' place," he drawled out smoothly, _too smoothly_. "I'm going to burn the guy."

And he was not jealous . . . or angry.

* * *

Kitsuneme didn't know how he got himself into this situation. Maybe, it was because of his best friend, the infamous Kokoroyome that brought him into this mess. Or maybe it was because of Imai Hotaru's threat, or maybe . . . because of his loyalty to Natsume? He just didn't know because all reasons seemed to be reasonable enough.

"Kitsu, stop squirming!" he heard Koko instructed him from beside. He vaguely chortled out a snort at his best friend's words. How could he stop squirming when he was about to witness the most ah-ma-zing scene throughout his entire life? Of course, he meant it with sarcasm rolling here and there. But not all of it was considered sarcastic, because yes, he simply couldn't stop squirming.

Especially when Natsume was about to burn an innocent guy caused by a simple jealousy issue.

He knew that the black cat grew and developed something with the oblivious nullifier. In his mind, he remembered how many times they were teasing and fighting over some expectantly trivial matters and what shocked him was the fact that Natsume actually looked like he enjoyed it. He enjoyed spending time with _her_.

He didn't have a mind reading alice like Koko did, but everybody should've known about Natsume's feelings the moment they looked into the black cat's eyes whenever he was around _her_.

Whenever he was around Sakura Mikan.

She was like a sun that shone through everyone's heart, and just like a magic, she managed to melt Natsume's heart. He was actually quite grateful because Natsume no longer held that same cold exterior every time, at least, not that cold anymore.

Everyday seemed to be like a fairytale if they're with her. She guided them past danger and happiness. She's like a honey that attracted them, the bee. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a fan club that could rival Natsume's.

And he proved himself right.

Ever since they went to middle school, Imai pushed her to get rid of those ridiculous pig-tails, much to her annoyance, but she lived with it. Several boys have launched their eyes on the brunette, but neither of them yet managed to make a move on her. Courtesy of you-know-who.

But hell breaks loose when the nullifier turned fourteen. It was the year she finally hit adolescence, or more famous to be said as puberty.

She gradually maintained her undying curve, and her ever so silky chocolate-coffee colored like hair had grown longer, which had the fragrance of strawberries, that lured all the boys every time she walks by. Her sweet angelic smile that could sell off for advertisements and her child-like behavior that's glowing for her eternal youth.

Simply irresistible.

In which resulted to this messy outcomes. Resulted to this so-called confession. Shima Kyoushiro, current student council president, was hitting on her lately. Mikan, being a naïve and friendly little girl she was, accepted him. This brought more misunderstandings and conclusions.

Shima thought that Mikan liked him. Therefore he decided to confess to her. He recalled one time when Koko accidently read Shima's thought, and he snickered alongside with Koko about his ingenious thoughts. It was beyond him on how he was able to be a special star, moreover, the council president.

Kitsuneme then shifted his gaze on the two people in front of him. He, Koko, and Mochu were hiding behind the bushes where Mikan and Shima were standing near. He heard Mochu stiffed a laugh when he saw Shima's right foot slipped from the fallen and dry leafs that were innocently sprawled on the ground. Though their background was a sakura tree, it was more like a comedy rather than a romantic scene.

"Oi, he's touching Mikan's hands! If Natsume knew about this, he won't like it," Koko whispered tauntingly, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. Kitsuneme could only smirk back at him. After all, the sight of a jealous Natsume was amusing.

Especially when he denied it.

"Kyoushiro-senpai?" Mikan snapped him out of his thoughts, while Kyoushiro, who forgot about her existence, could only smile sheepishly at her. Mochu mouthed 'lame' to Koko, while the subject himself sneered mockingly in agreement.

Something rather red and black caught Koko's eyes and he stood there was gaping, astounded, and jaw-fallen by the sight. It brought shivers ran down to his spine. He nudged Kitsuneme and Mochu, signaling the both of them that the target had came. Trailing after the sight was Ruka and his face looked pale.

"Mochu, better stand back. Natsume come, just like planned."

Mochu shook his head and watched the rim. "He looked scary, hell, his eyes are blazing." He muttered, not really helping the now sitting Ruka, which happened to hear his statement.

"Is he mad?" Koko bawled up excitingly. _This is going to be fun. . ._

"No," Ruka sighed as he shook his head. "He is furious."

"Let's hope that Natsume'd spare Shima's life."

Ruka nodded and fidgeted on his spot. _God, please, don't let Natsume act reckle—_

"!"

But when you heard Mikan shrieking in the level of hysteria, Natsume had done something alright.

* * *

Hotaru sipped her Darjeeling tea lightly, rolling her amethyst eyes at the sight she was watching from her laptop screen. In spite of being the master mind of this whole thing, she didn't predict that the ending would end up like this. She expected that Hyuuga will done his part just like she expected he'd, but no.

He had to ruin everything.

Though she was no genius, yes, she admitted, she's not a genius, she had flaws too. But she'd never doubted her prediction on everything, most likely because her predictions were always true, she was an observant girl. But she had to take back her words if it the thing was happening between _him_ and _her_.

They're just too unpredictable.

She knew that Hyuuga bear deep affection to her idiotic best friend, and she didn't do anything to prevent their relationship, because she simply agreed on whatever her best friend chose. It was quite of an irony that she trusted her best friend too much when she said that Mikan was too stupid to make the right decision. It was just another façade of hers.

But seeing everything that just happened, she was sure that soon enough, either Mikan or Hyuuga will come to her.

She had to take things seriously from now, thus it concerned her that her best friend's happiness was at stake. Things weren't going easy on them, but with a gleam of determination from herself, she was sure that she'll put their relationship to a final conclusion.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_.

It was the sound of someone's stomping.

"Hotaru!" The subject herself had finally got a chance to appear by pushing the door of her room loudly, and Hotaru merely glanced at her when she saw her tears—though inside she felt that her heart had wrenched too.

She intentionally stretched out the silence so that Mikan could go to her and cried her eyes out. The last time she cried like this was when Kaname-senpai went to heaven. Yes, unfortunately, that best friend of Tsubasa was dead, as his alice slowly drowning his life span to the point of limit. Mikan and Tsubasa were both sulking for days when that happened, though Mikan recovered first.

She felt Mikan's tears stung and her tears wept her clothes massively, but she kept on confronting her, tightening her grip around Mikan and stroked her hair softly. It was a rare chance to see Imai Hotaru acted like this.

After minutes of a good cry, Mikan sniffed her nose and rubbed her puffy eyes that were worn out by all the crying.

Hotaru smiled bitterly, but she then decided to speak after Mikan looked up to her. "Are you done crying?"

She nodded and sat down beside Hotaru, taking the comfortable spot on her warm bed. "Thanks Hotaru, and sorry for wetting your nightdress."

"You better be thankful that I'm not going to take charge today," she startled her by those words.

Mikan blinked, trying to grasp what's Hotaru talking about, but after she digested her words, Mikan's sullen expression changed instantly and a silent giggle escaped from her mouth. "Why thank you." She answered sincerely.

Hotaru's cold amethyst eyes swept across her face, demanding for an explanation, even though inside she had already know the answer. She just wanted to hear it directly from her. Mikan took note of her face and she sighed.

"Hotaru, I-I just can't understand him," she mumbled, and tears welled up on her hazel eyes again, "He is acting mean."

And Hotaru didn't have to ask who did she mean by 'he'.

"What did Hyuuga did to you, Mikan?"

That question brought Mikan's tears to fell of her cheek, but she wiped it in a second, after noticing that Hotaru gave her the 'don't-you-dare-cry-on-me' look. Mikan forced up a smile, and as much as it seems to be forced, Hotaru took this better than her crying face.

"He was being a jerk," Mikan explained. "Both to me and Kyoushiro-senpai."

Hotaru's instinct perked up and she asked, "Did Hyuuga molest you or something?"

Sure, she had seen the way Natsume has accidentally passed by and burnt Kyoushiro when he tried to confess his love to Mikan, but she never saw Natsume hurt her because she had shut her laptop after that.

Mikan nodded meekly as an answer, while Hotaru scoffed. As much as she agreed on Hyuuga's feelings, she never liked his perverted way on treating Mikan because it's the same as treating Mikan like she was his toy.

"He kissed me, and when I asked him why," Mikan's lips were trembling and she couldn't prevent the tears from falling down, "He said that it's just for his own amusement!" She finished those words, trying her best not to burst out again.

Hotaru sighed and thought wryly, _so much for Hyuuga and his possessive side. Why's he being so stupid on handling his own emotions? _

Hotaru patted Mikan and laid her head on her thigh. Just then, a soft smile crept up to her face when she saw Mikan's closing her eyes. Light snores escaped from her lips as she wiped the stained tears from the brunette's cheeks. _Sweet dreams, idiot . . .

* * *

_

Natsume frowned when he rested at his Sakura tree again, feeling that it was uncomfortable somehow, and he had no idea why except the fact that everything was going against him. Curses were muttered out from the lad's mouth and he hitched when he felt a droplet of water reached his skin.

It just had to rain to complete his annoyance.

But he was not cold, not even the slightest of shiver. Of course, he was the wielder of the fire alice. Why'd he be cold? It just irritated him because raining proved his conscience that even the sky was fighting against him.

Maybe this was why Ruka was acting so nervous and worried when he gave him the information about that stupid Shima, because his best friend knew that it'd ended up badly such as this.

He was Hyuuga Natsume for God's sake, the notorious black cat that's feared and respected by everybody. If everything didn't go his way, he'd not complain bluntly, at least. But why did he have to be so wrong when he act around her?

_Maybe because you like her._

He snorted in disagreement upon his mind's revelation, and let out the bottled breath which he held for minutes already. Okay, he was acting _a little_ complicated if everything went by her name. It's just that when he saw that bastard Shima's arms touching her cheek, he felt that he needed to burn him for distraction and the resistance he held was screwed. Just because of a simple matter.

Tch, thinking about it made his anger perched again. _Silly him, why should he be angry?_

"You're just jealous Hyuuga."

With that, he turned his head to the voice, and was not surprised to see the blackmailing queen standing with her baka gun pointed directly at him. He was not afraid, albeit the situation. "Imai," he acknowledged wryly.

Hotaru narrowed her amethyst eyes. "I need to hear an explanation from you."

His eyes shifted on her, unimpressed of what she had said. "I could say the same thing. Why'd you think that I'm actually jealous? I didn't care about what that idiotic best of yours did."

Hotaru purposely rolled her eyes and glared. "I never said anything about Mikan."

Damn.

"And when I saw the bitter pathetic expression on your face," Hotaru continued bluntly, "I'm convinced enough that you were thinking about her."

Double damn to the ice queen.

He glared back almost as heatedly, probably more, and retorted, "That bastard didn't deserve to have her."

Hotaru, hearing the what-seems-to-be indirect confession, grinned in amusement. "So you actually think that you deserve her rather than Shima, right?" her voice mocking.

"So what if I did?" he smirked.

Hotaru snorted on how his words would be meant upon. "And it proved me enough that you're deranged because of jealousy," she claimed on the supposed to be amusing fact. "Here I thought that you're a genius."

"Shut up." He hissed and raked his jet black hair. He knew that talking to the ice queen herself wouldn't bring much serenity and conclusions to his thoughts, it's funny on how people called him a genius yet the lad had no chance on calling himself a genius, he was stupid. Not on the brain of course, on heart.

The ice queen just had to take it literally.

Natsume himself was surprised that he did not retort back when Hotaru stated one fact: he was jealous.

Idly enough, his heart had been denying the fact for thousand times, and of all time, he just had to admit that he's jealous in front of the ice queen.

It took him some time to see that luck was not siding on him today.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru remarked sharply. "You better said an apology to her, she was crying her eyes out and I hate it when she cried. I don't exactly know how to calm her down."

He sneered. "You called yourself her best friend?"

Hotaru shook her head and glared at him for the last time before throwing a thick book at him. The guy was a trained man with skills, he caught it before it manage to taint his handsome face, and plus, being slapped by a book was certainly not on his option.

"What the hell are you throwing to me?" he grunted when he noted on how thick the book was.

But the girl had fled somewhere else and his glare was pronounced to nothing but the thin air.

He directed his gaze to the book, and he couldn't help but felt his eyes twitching in mild annoyance. "How to overcome jealousy?" he hissed darkly, "Made by none other than the Imai Hotaru."

If Hotaru was still there and if looks could kill, he'd be glad to glare daggers at the ice queen.

_Because he is _not_ jealous, so why should he read this useless book? _

. . . . . . Dammit.

* * *

To Be Continued

A/N: How was it? But thanks for reading, and please review! It'd be so helpful to me! :)

_The Lonely Serenade_


	2. Think About What Jealousy is Telling You

**How to Overcome Jealousy**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer : I don't own gakuen alice, it belongs to its rightful author and artist, Higuchi Tachibana.**

_To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes steadily the person one desires to be._

—Anna Louise Strong

Chapter 2 — Think About What Jealousy is Telling You

He bit his tongue at first, but then flinched when he felt something like iron tasted on his mouth; it was awfully familiar somehow. He needed some rest, and fast for that too. The aching pain that was roaming all over his body was something not to be happy about; and thinking that somebody might have found him in a condition like this made his body moved even faster.

He found his room that was located on the highest building of the boy's dorm, the floor that was clearly meant for a special star like him. This time, he eyed the height between the ground and his room balcony's—cursing loudly on his mind on how unlucky that the special star floor had to be at the highest level. He will have Naru fixed this; he found it more efficient to get back and to go if his room was on the first floor.

The black cat of the academy jumped from one branches to the other swiftly, his move appeared to be in synchronize. It was flawless.

Despite having his body hurt by wounds and scratches, Natsume never shown how much pain he was suffering. Those damn pain killer pills that he had taken since he was ten made his body immune to those wounds, but of course, the effect was fatal to his body.

Sighing tiredly, he opened the door to his own room, ruthlessly luring him to faint after the cold air swayed to his body. He gripped his hand on one of the curtains, slightly ripping it because the thin layer couldn't take his weight. His hands searched for something on the wall, and when he found the switch for his room's light, he flicked it almost immediately; feeling a bit cautious of the dark.

It reminded him of his nightmares; where nobody would come for him and looked at him.

He walked towards his bed, agitated to sleep on it and to forget this horrible day.

That damn Persona was giving him an A-rank mission, and he never even bothered to tell him that the guards were all an alice-wielder. _Sadistic Bastard!_

Even if he's powerful, taking on enemies at the same time did make his body weakened; his alice was draining on his lifespan every time. He was hurt and tired of all. He just needed a rest; a simple and peaceful rest.

Natsume laid his body down on his bed, not even noticing the slight bump on the other side of it. He rolled his body over to the other side, but surprised that something was lying underneath the cover.

This made his suspicion rise.

The last time this was happening was when the spy from AAO came.

In one harmless pull, the cover of his bed had been thrown to the carpet, revealing a familiar brunette figure. Curling up there, was the oblivious nullifier, still sleeping soundlessly and he could hear her steady breathing.

Knowing that it was her, it made his body relaxed from its tensed situation.

Natsume's mouth formed a slight smile, looking at her innocent state, curling up so revealingly on _his_ bed; and he felt bubbles stirring through his heart. The sight was overwhelming. But it didn't last for long, as Natsume narrowed his eyes; he noticed that stains of water were covering her cheeks.

She had been crying.

"Oi, little girl, wake up." Natsume shifted uncomfortably on his bed, shaking her fragile body a little. "You'll catch a cold."

Mikan's body stirred up gently, her eyes glittering open, revealing the most beautiful eyes that Natsume had always love to see. The tint of red that's painting her cheeks, messy auburn hair, and the moonlight that illuminated her body.

He was enchanted.

_Stupid, stupid, damn moon._

His tongue was caught between his throat, and as she directed her honest gaze that could melt his heart, Natsume's breath hitched. Seeing her like this made him wanted to hold her on his arms, wrapping his arms securely on her little figure, whispering sweet nothings and vowed to protect her from any danger.

But instead, he was able to not strip his strongly built walls, hiding his emotions between his hearts and masked it with an immediate poker face.

Mikan's tears stung on her eyes again, and she gave him the smile that he loved dearly. "Natsume," she mumbled.

He avoided her gaze and spoke, "What?"

She grimaced when she noticed that he was being cold again; but totally brushed the blunt act off and said, "I'm glad you're alright."

That's when Natsume's brows lifted. "Of course I'm fine. Why would I not be fine?" There comes the smug tone again, and truth to be spoken, he knew that he was being useless at the time. "And what're you doing in my room? Are you stalking me?"

Mikan ignored the latter comment.

"Ruka-kun told me that you've gone to another mission," she bit her lips. "I'm worried that you might not come back here safely so I asked him to let me stay in until you came back."

He snorted. "I'm not a weakling."

"I know you're not. But I'm just afraid to lose you." _Afraid that I can't see you again._

He sighed dejectedly. "Really? I thought you said that you hate me? Why would you care about the person that you hate?"

Mikan frowned at him. "I never said that I hate you."

"Yes you did, you said that you hate me after I kissed you."

Hazel eyes widened slightly and a flush crept to her cheeks. "I never meant it that way, I'm just . . . Ugh, never mind. Forget anything about what I've said earlier."

Natsume blinked, and his mouth curved on a smirk. "You're not angry anymore, are you?"

"I am not, I'm going for a truce with you," she exclaimed by beaming on him. "After all, we're friends!" _Besides, grandpa once had told me that it's bad to hold grudges. _

He scowled, feeling very furious on how forgiving she was. She shouldn't be that nice; people would take advantage of her.

And he also flinched at the word 'friends'. That's right, they were nothing but friends, what should he expect? Though that one simple word managed to send his thoughts on turmoil, his stomach was doing some flip backs as he drowned all of the conclusions that were swirling on his mind. They were friends, and they'll never be more than that.

Mikan blinked at him. "Natsume?"

"What?" The best answer he could let out sounded like a hiss.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hate you," Mikan vaguely walked to the door but stopped her hand on the knob. "Oh, and Natsume—"she smiled sweetly at him, "—If you're looking for me tomorrow, don't bother. I'm going on a date with Shima-senpai to Central Town. I do wish that you can come and join us; but Shima-senpai said that he will be nervous with you around. "

Whilst she said that, Natsume was still lost on his mind, not noticing that Mikan had long gone after she greeted a 'good night' to him.

She left Natsume on the door, her smoothing voice was still as clear as a whistle to him.

Natsume narrowed his eyes; a piercing growl was threatening to escape from his lips and devoured her retorts. But the person hand long gone.

_I'm going on a date with Shima-senpai to Central Town. I'm going on a date with Shima-senpai to Central Town. I'm going on a date with Shima-senpai to Central Town._

The words that echoed through his mind were not amusing.

And damn that Shima. He was nervous with him around? _Get real!_

Natsume rolled his eyes. _He just didn't want me to be around because he thought that I might ruin their date. _

He should ask for some escape revelations, because a jealous and wounded Natsume was not humoring anyone in the academy. For the worst, all of the boys will be sent to hospital as a charge of his doings.

* * *

How he was pulled into the chaotic mess was beyond his interpretations, never in his life did Natsume ask for such miserable things to down upon him. The general reaction of a person when they found out that the person they _loved_ —for nearly five years—were going on a date with another man was to act like a jealous banshee.

Back to the main problem: He will never ever admit that he was indeed jealous.

A part of his heart that yearned for her wanted to go to that Shima, confronted him, tortured him, and told him to stay back from the idiot. Conveniently enough, Shima was a special star too, so they're practically living at the same floor, what could be so hard? The reason was clear enough for him to know. Because she would hate him. Not just saying it, but meant it.

She'd hate him for burning the guy, telling him to not use his alice and drawled something that could make his heart ache and fluster. It's always like that.

He kept convincing himself that he didn't care about her, but she was _too bright_. She was always so bright that the dark him longed for her warmth, her subtle soothing and caring. He didn't love her. He looked at her as a friend, just like how she looked at him.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So if you're wondering what in the world was Natsume doing by picking up the book that Hotaru gave to him and actually tried to lower his pride by reading it was a mystery too. Natsume was a possessive person. His reason for reading this stupid book was to overcome possessiveness, not jealousy.

Though both possessive and jealousy were alike in many ways; he was jealous about friendship, not love. _Yeah, that's it._

Leaning on the bed, he looked at the thick book on his hand in wonder and slight disgust.

He got some ominous feeling that was churning on his stomach, and his instinct told him that this was a bad idea. But the more he felt something bad was going to happen, Natsume will always be a part of that bad luck. He was a black cat; creatures who're feared to bring nothing but disaster. However, he didn't care. He didn't care about how he was feared anymore, because he got friends who will back up for him.

If there's a chance to control his emotion and jealousy, if there's a way to stop his true emotions from leaking out and hurting _her_; he'd have it no other way.

If he seemed to look gentler and not denying, that's because he was still suffering from the stupid mission.

God, he cringed when he opened the book. Even the title looked stupid.

_How to Overcome Jealousy_

_Book made for __dummies__ and __idiots__ who have trouble on handling their emotions. Caution: Not a book for kids underage 10 years old._

Natsume twitched at the first line.

_Stupid stubborn idiots out there, this book was a hundred percent proved enough worth it._

He's so going to burn the damn book later on.

_Oh, and warning number one : The book was alice-proof._

Damn to hell you stupid book.

_Jealousy and possessiveness are common emotions experienced by idiots, single dummies or rock-heads, or those who have been in a denial for a long period of time. Though sometimes it is not a problem and can in fact help a relationship remain passionate in moderation, these emotions often escalate into real, relationship-breaking problems. Overcoming jealousy and possessiveness is not easy, but it can be very amusing to do so._

Natsume snorted. 'Imai might be a genius, but she sucks at writing books.'

_Step Number One — __Think about what your jealousy is telling you._

_This is an interesting and useful way to look at jealousy._

_So thinking about what your jealousy tells you about yourself can help you to learn more about yourself, what you fear and how you may be fooling yourself. Think about what is reflected when you feel jealous of someone else._

_Is it a fear of rejection? Or is it of not being good enough?_

'Both.'

_Or a fear that you will lose something/someone/some part of yourself you feel very attached to? If so, why are you feeling so attached?_

'Because she was the light that helped me escaped from my darkness. She was the one who kissed me with her tooth; she was a stupid idiot who wears printed panties and loved to show it to the whole world. Because she is her.'

_F__or whatever fear or belief within you that you think is making you feel the jealousy. Ask yourself: what can the jealousy reveal to me? How can I grow from this insight?_

'Jealousy is driving me insane.'

* * *

_It was like a rainbow. _

Koko thought that the most possible substitution for his four friends were simple-colored rainbows. Natsume could be substituted with the color red; whilst Mikan, the cheerful and energetic one could be substituted with yellow. Ruka would pair up with blue, and Hotaru, she could probably substitute herself with purple.

They were missing the color green, and he'd be happy to fill in the position.

After all, he had always liked the color green. It seems so fresh, calm, and composed. Green was a mature color, the divine intervention that nobody would ever notice. But he liked it just right.

It was the color that separated red and yellow from blue and purple. But it was also the color that joined the four colors as a complete rainbow. It won't be a rainbow if there was no green—it could be a separator, or a connector. It synchronized altogether.

Of course, if he could do something to make Natsume feel better, then he would be glad to fill in the position as the green.

He didn't expect anything irrational from Natsume; he'd just consider him as his leader, the person he looked up to. So when he was busy reading other people's mind in the cafeteria, snickering the thoughts of the lunch lady that was utterly preposterous, he was surprised when he saw Natsume suddenly slammed the door of the cafeteria wide open, eyes flashing dangerously.

The cafeteria went silent; everyone not daring to make a move as the heat on the room suddenly rose higher. But with a simple glare from Natsume, telling everybody to just continue whatever they're doing—everybody just do what he said.

Koko noted his expression from head to toe, then back to head again. A confused brow was lifted from the mind reader's face.

Natsume looked . . . depressed.

He heard Ruka, who sat beside him, sighing. Well, that was weird.

Natsume slide the chair rudely, sitting with one of his legs folded up, and he heard him said through his gritted teeth, "What is that damn stupid bastard Shima's alice again?" _Colorful language. _

Koko blinked. Ruka gulped. Kitsuneme laughed. Mochu smirked.

Natsume himself was dumbfounded; why in the world was everybody showing him a different expression? He didn't know whether he should read it as a bad sign or a good sign. He sighed once again, and stood up abruptly.

"Ruka and Koko, come with me." He pointed at the pair, "Mochu and Kitsu, searched whatever information that was obtainable about Shima. I want it to be handed on me tonight, fast."

Ruka and Koko nodded, while the other two shook their head, telling him that they'll do their job perfectly. And that was all Natsume needed.

The threesome walked towards the doors, slammed them open again and disappeared from the sights of the students who were busy eating and chatting.

"Hey, if you want to know about Shima's alice, then you should ask me," Koko offered. "He has the clone and clairvoyance alice."

Natsume stopped walking. "He has two alices?"

"Yes he does so will you please reconsider your act and let's get back peacefully. You should know any better not to mess with him, he is the council president, and if you damage him from any sight, I bet the academy won't let you off easily." Ruka cut them and gave an answer.

"But he is a damn bastard."

Ruka snorted. "Even if he is going on a date with Mikan, that doesn't make him a damn bastard, Natsume."

Koko grinned; his speculations were correct. It was connected to _her_ after all. That was no surprise, Natsume would lost his rational thoughts and controls, better yet, threw them out of the window. Probably.

"I can say the same thing to you, Ruka. The girl you fell in love with is going out with another man, don't you feel like you should feed his dead body to your birds or something?"

Ruka rolled his eyes. _Aren't you talking about yourself?_ "Natsume, I got over my crush on Mikan since, I don't know, two years ago?"

Natsume cursed under his breath.

"And besides, my birds don't eat human meats."

* * *

"Ouch! Hey, watch it Natsume!"

Kokoroyome glared at Natsume for the third time that day, rubbing his butt that was still fried from the hot ground. Natsume glanced at him, and smirked tauntingly. That only made him pissed even more.

"You know, you should direct your anger to something else, not Koko's poor butt." Ruka commented while Koko smiled in agreement.

Natsume grumbled something that Ruka and Koko didn't quite catch, and continued his spying sessions on his little idiot.

Truthfully, he had a hard time handling his anger today. First, he was glad that he brought Ruka and Koko to accompany him. Ruka could stop him from going berserk, and he could ask Koko about what Mikan's thoughts and that Shima's too. Second, he was unhappy of the fact that Mikan and Shima were laughing happily; bright smiles decorated their faces while the only thing that decorated Natsume's face was a scowl.

Third, last of all, was the way Shima touched Mikan.

He of all people should know his places. But with Shima touching Mikan's hand, cheeks, and lips, how could a guy not burst in fury?

Shima touched Mikan's hands with a reason that he did not bring a glove and his hands were freezing cold, so he asked her if he could hold her hands to keep his hands warm. Everybody should know that it was a lame reason.

But Mikan just had to believe him.

It was these kind of times that he wished for Mikan's innocence to disappear for a while. She could only be innocent in front of him, and not other guy. Those guys' intentions were probably poor and perverted. God knows what she would be if he wasn't there to keep her innocence.

When he saw they were happily eating fluff puffs and some of the cotton candy was plucking on the area of her lips, he had the urge to grab Mikan and wipe those fluff puffs from her lips, just so he could actually feel her warm lips on his fingertips.

But the damn bastard Shima was too cocky to even think that he was in the position to do it for him.

And he just had to kiss her on the cheek—making her blush. That kind of stuff was an authority that was clearly meant for him only. Not Shima.

But when Natsume's crimson eyes snapped from his reasons and constant thoughts, he wielded the sight he could never forget.

It was a nice scenery. The winds were blowing; perfect enough to calm everyone's soul. Except for one person.

He could no longer heard Ruka's taunts and protests when he saw Shima's hands crept up to her waist, smoothing and moving on a seductive motion. He could no longer hear Koko's shrieking about his thoughts, purposely about murdering someone alive when Shima leaned in and stroke Mikan's cheek gently. He could no longer see anything because all he saw was red when Shima made another move.

He was going to kiss Mikan.

Again, his mind was flooded with thoughts from last night. Was he really jealous? Did he love her? Or was it just another act of possessiveness?

He didn't care; but one thought did slip his flooded minds.

_Think about what jealousy is telling you._

Lips curved up a smirk, he swiftly slapped Koko and Ruka's hands that were holding him. His consciousness was being overwhelmed by something he had never experienced before.

The crowd that was watching Mikan and Shima's intimacy moment was making a way for the flame caster instantly, recognizing the deadly aura the lad's producing. When he had locked his target, he made his way to the two people.

Mikan gasped when he saw Natsume was approaching them. She started to struggle from Shima's hold and warily squeaked when he was not giving her any sign to release her. And the trigger was pulled.

Natsume's strong hands tapped lightly on Shima's leaning built, and it was beyond him too on how the tapped light turned into a deadly grip.

With a low husky tone, he spoke, "Excuse me, but my inner voices are telling me to burn you."

* * *

She was hurt by his strong grip that pulled her. It was not gentle and lovable, but it was demanding and strong. Just like him. She knew that it was his nature to be harsh and she understand it quite naturally.

His grip on her arm was tight, and she bet it'll probably make a bruise. But she blamed herself for all of this. It was not just her that was hurting.

The look of anger on his face that she saw when Shima-senpai was going to kiss her was heart-wrenching. His eyes look so sad; he needed some company. He looked lonely and sad.

She didn't want him to be sad. She didn't want him to be hurt. Even if he swayed her away; even if he told her to leave him alone, she just couldn't.

She couldn't because of a reason.

She couldn't because Mikan Sakura cared for Natsume Hyuuga.

So when he grabbed her away from Shima-senpai, away from the murmuring crowd, she didn't have any protest. She was worried that the more she struggled from him, it was either he used his alice on Shima-senpai, or used his alice on the crowd. She didn't want him to hurt Shima-senpai and the others, and she didn't want him to use his alice too.

But he liked to use his alice basically on everything. He was so stubborn.

She was not surprised when he brought her to their Sakura Tree.

"Mikan." His tone was bitter.

Knowing the meaning of his tone, she answered him. "Shima-senpai didn't do anything to me, Natsume."

And that was all Natsume needed.

He released her from his strong grip, pulling her away. But it was not a matter of time before he grabbed her waist and crushed her fragile body to his strong chest. His hands travelled to her hair, burying his fingers and feeling her soft textures. His other hand rested on her back, gripping the fabric of her clothes.

Even his embrace was possessive.

He needed her presence; he needed her to be close so he knew that she was not with that Shima, but with him.

The alluring scent of strawberries was a thrill to his senses. When her little hands trailed to hug him back, he tightens on his embrace. He felt that with his little friend hug him back, he felt complete. When she, his little _friend_, rested her head on his chest, he rested his head on hers.

That was all he needed.

Reluctantly pulling back, he muttered to her ears. "I'm sorry."

And after the affection he had given her, he posed his cold demeanor to her again. Their embrace was enough to fill his rational senses. Now she could do anything, and he wouldn't care less. She was _just_ a _friend_.

He left her, alone and confused.

* * *

A/N : Natsume will soon past on his denial; and Mikan will soon notice that she didn't just care about Natsume. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update.

Thanks for reading, and please review. Your reviews are giving me the courage and confidence to continue this story, so please?

_The Lonely Serenade_


	3. Stop Comparing Yourself to Others

**How to Overcome Jealousy**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never ever. **_  
_

_It is probably not love that makes the world go around, but rather those mutually supportive alliances through which partners recognize their dependence on each other for the achievement of shared and private goals._ — Fred Allen

Chapter 3 — Stop Comparing Yourself to Others

Natsume stopped at his tracks when he felt a presence behind him. He clenched his fists and turned to look at the person, his crimson eyes burned menacingly.

"Stop following me, dammit."

The girl sighed and walked towards him, her wavy auburn hair was played by the wind. She moved a bit closer and closed the proximity between them. Her tender fingers started to creep along his back, as it turned into a desperate grip.

Natsume was startled by her actions and shoved her harshly, slapping her hands in process. She winced, and his heart swelled when he heard her in pain. It was wrong, it didn't feel right. He wanted to punch himself badly for making her hurt. He didn't have any rights whatsoever to do something like that. He shouldn't have done that.

"You don't have to be so rough you know," the person muttered but that didn't escape from his ears.

Mikan touched the back of her hand. It still stings from Natsume's slap. She grimaced inwardly and shook her head. No wonder people was afraid of him, his strength was truly something. Nobody would want to reckon with him on that area. Deep inside she knew perfectly that the more he hurt someone, the more hurt he was in heart.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" she asked him after she saw that he was leaving her and started to walk faster.

"That's none of your business."

She pouted. "Of course it is, you're my _precious_ friend, aren't you?"

That made him stopped once more.

"Do as you like," she heard him mumbled.

The nullifier walked beside him and took his arm with hers, tangling them together. She raised her face and her hazel eyes locked with Natsume's crimson ones. She loved those eyes—the ones that looked at her with tenderness, affection, and so much care. But there was always something she didn't quite catch. His eyes also showed her the pain he was going through, and there was always a hint of worry and fright.

Natsume then avoided her eyes before he could do something bad to her. He couldn't snap right there, with all of the people watching in awe. He must regain his control, so he wouldn't do anything to her . . . not yet. Not when they're not alone.

"Are we going to the Sakura tree?"

He gave her a curt nod and pulled her. "I can't stand those fools watching over us like we are some kind of jewel."

She giggled and took her hand with his. "That's so like you to say that, Natsume."

He tightened his grip on her hand. His heart thumped loudly and felt a certain urge to pull her into his arms, embracing her with all he got. Just like back then, when he left her all alone.

His attraction towards her was getting worse each day. The more he avoided her from his life, the more his heart yearned for her. Every countless night he spent by thinking about her and how he should protect her from the darkness. It was painful to have a dream about her. They laughed together. They embraced each other. But he'd always wake up from those dreams and realized that it was just a lie. A mere imagination.

"Natsume? We're here."

He snapped out of his trance and looked at his surroundings. The soft petals were brought by the wind, the cool breeze swept his cheeks and he felt that his soul was soothed. He glanced at the smiling girl beside him.

He thought a lot about what happened days ago. He knew that he owed her an apology for ruining her date with that Shima. And he also thought about his feelings for her, about how he wanted to keep her all by himself. It was possessiveness. It made him thought the she was his.

It made him realize that he liked her.

He liked her so very much that sometimes he felt like his defense was crumbling. He realized that he was weak. And someone as weak as him couldn't possibly protect her, so he did the most reasonable thing he could come up that time. Avoid her.

But now, it was too late. He understood that it was too late.

He had no more power to avoid her. He couldn't betray his heart any longer. Not when she was smiling softly towards him, her eyes shot and bore through the very inch of his conscience. She had taken custody over him, and without his permission for that.

He chuckled lowly, but it was not low enough for Mikan not to hear.

"Natsume, are you _laughing_?"

He looked at her bewildered and amazed face; her cheeks were painted with a tint of red. She pinched her cheeks and somehow made a funny expression that made him wanted to tease her.

"You are _actually_ laughing?"

He grunted and felt that his cheeks were burning. But he did not blush. He never blushed.

"So what if I do laugh? You stupid snatcher."

She gaped. "Me?" a confused tone escaped from her mouth, "A snatcher?"

He glared and dragged her towards the tree. "Enough chit-chat Polka, I want to rest."

"What? A rest? What do you mean by res—eeeep!"

She squealed loudly when he pushed her down at the trunk of the tree and before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt a weight rested on her lap. It was happening so fast, one time he was teasing with her, and the next thing she knew, he was laying his head on her thighs! It was unbelievable.

He snuggled on her lap, searching for the best position to rest. She felt ticklish since his jet black hair was swiping and roaming on the certain area that happened to be her weak spot.

"Natsume? Why are you . . .?"

Her breathing stopped as Natsume turned his head to look at her face. It was strange, she felt that her blood circulation had gone faster and heat rushed up to her cheeks. She couldn't help it. His crimson eyes were so beautiful. It entrapped her. She was hypnotized.

"It was compensation," he answered as his eyes were closing slowly.

"Compensation? For what, exactly?" she asked.

He snapped his eyes opened and a smirk was carved on his lips. He looked devilish at the time. A hand crept to the back of her head, as it pushed her head down so their faces were only inches apart.

His face was below hers, his lips were dangerously lingering, as if they invited her eyes to dart over that certain part of his face.

He moved closer, and she could now feel his breath on her cheeks. She couldn't stand the intensity, so she closed her eyes, anticipating whatever actions he was intending to make to her.

_Natsume, what are you planning to do—?_

And as her minds wondered, she was suddenly startled.

Natsume pressed his lips to her earlobe, and gave it a low sigh. "You don't think you can barge into my privacy without paying, do you?"

He continued by giving it slow lick, but before his attempt on nibbling her earlobe was done, Mikan suddenly jerked her head up, covering her lips and touched her throbbing ear with red-beet face.

Natsume smirked and released his hand from her head. "You're blushing," he stated.

That made her blushing face reddened even more. She covered her face with her palms and said, "You stupid pervert. I can't stand you with all of your antics. What's with the sudden in change in attitude anyway?"

He didn't answer.

She peered from the gaps that her hand made, "Natsume?"

"I can't answer that question, Polka." He responded.

Her eyes softened, and she gave an understanding sigh. "It's alright," she whispered, "I don't want to force you."

There was a silence before Mikan moved her fingers to caress his hair. She felt that his brows twitched for a while, telling her that he was aware of what she was doing to him. She swept and combed through his hair gently, feeling the soft texture on her fingers.

"You know, I—Natsume."

"What?"

"I—please don't go to mission today."

His body tensed. His crimson eyes were now staring at her, pain and angriness filled within those beautiful orbs. "Ruka," he hissed and gritted his teeth, "He told you didn't he?"

Mikan turned her face. "I forced him to tell me that. He's not the one at fault."

He was angry when he heard her protecting Ruka. "Why did you defend him?" he countered hotly.

"Because he has nothing to do with this! If you want to blame someone, then blame me!"

He glared again. "What are you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say that you should stop acting like this! You won't tell me anything! Not even one! Do you know how much you put me in distress when I heard our classmates talked about you going to mission? They knew and I don't! Why can't you trust me? Why can't you believe in me? I—"

Her words were cut and she was brought to his arms. His warmth enveloped her the moment she was inside his embrace. It was not crushing, it was very gentle and strong, just like his spirit. His hands clutched at her uniform, while his head was buried on her head.

". . . I care for you." She continued.

He hugged tighter. "Listen to me, Mikan," he mused, "I might not come back safely."

"Why?" she bit her lips, "Why not? You're strong."

He didn't retort.

Mikan sighed and whispered, her lips quavering. "I believe in you, Natsume."

"You don't have to. I'm a liar."

"I know you are," she laughed bitterly and looked at him with the dejected expression on her face, "But I don't care."

Natsume cursed. "You should care, dammit. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!" she retorted, "I just—I just, I just want you to come back to me."

He pulled her away. He still didn't know why she cared so much for him. He was not worth it. "I don't know."

"Then at least promise me that you'll try," she directed her gaze at him and spoke, "Promise me."

He took a glimpse on her hand the he had slapped earlier, and brought it to his lips.

"If you're kissing my hand, I took it that you intend to keep your promise." She closed her eyes before opening them again and caressed his cheek, "Don't leave me alone."

He looked at her sharply; her words seemed to affect him more than it usually did.

He didn't know if he could come back safely to her, moreover, in one piece. He knew that it might be the last time he was going to see her, and to feel her. But images of Mikan living all alone and the picture of her with other guys made his blood boil. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

"I won't leave you," he muttered, "I promise."

* * *

Mikan stared blankly at the food that was served in front of her. She played the spaghetti with her spoon, making circles on her plate or play with the sauce. Sometimes, she'd even sighed and rested her chin on her hands.

_I wonder if Natsume is okay . . . He hadn't came back, or else Ruka would already call me. _

Hotaru glanced at her best friend and looked at the equally confused Sumire beside her. "She's spacing out again," she stated as she waved her hands in front of Mikan's face. But she got no response from her. She didn't even look like she noticed the hand waving thing.

"Hey, Imai," Sumire called her and whispered, "Do you think she had a fight with Natsume-kun?"

Hotaru shook her head and continued crunching her cookies, "No, Hyuuga just gone to another mission and she is currently worrying over him."

Sumire looked at Mikan in sympathy. "Oh, that's to be expected."

"But just so you know," Hotaru suddenly continued, "She's getting stronger. She didn't even bawl nor wail to us about him. She's trying to figure out the whole thing by herself."

Sumire raised her brows. "So, you mean, she's growing up?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Kinda. Something like that. They must have come up with an agreement or something."

The wielder of the cat-dog alice nodded and propped her arms on the table. They were going out together, the three of them, as in Mikan, Hotaru, and herself. She noticed that Mikan was not being her usual self; she didn't even react after she was scolded by Jinno in math. She continued to space-out in PE, and she kept on tagging herself with Ruka, who's equally weird.

Sumire's wondering mind was stopped when she heard Mikan's cell phone rang.

That seemed to pull the brunette out of her trance and she immediately grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it and looked at the screen to check out the caller-id.

_It's Ruka!_ Her heart beat loudly.

Sumire and Hotaru looked at each other questioningly.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan! Hello? It's you, right?_"

"Yeah, Ruka-kun, how's it?" Mikan bit her lips in nervousness.

"_It's awful! He collapsed on his balcony! His body was full of wounds and scratches, I've already took him to the hospital but the doctor said that his injuries are serious_—"

She didn't hear a thing that Ruka had said because her mind was blank. She only heard wounds, hospital, and serious injuries. She didn't have any strength left in her body. Her hand suddenly felt so weak, and her face paled in an instant.

Her cell phone slipped from her grasp.

Sumire and Hotaru were startled when Mikan's cell phone hit a glass of water. "Mikan?"

"_Hello? Mikan, Mikan! Do you hear me_—" Ruka's voice was heard by the three of them.

Mikan stood up and dashed towards the door, slamming it in process as her figure was starting to disappear from her friends' sight. Sumire stood up abruptly and looked at Hotaru. "Where does she think she's going? She left her phone and things behind!"

Hotaru took Mikan's phone and spoke, "Ruka-kun?"

"_Imai? Where's Mikan?_"

"She freaks out after you told her something. What's wrong?"

"_Natsume was taken to the hospital and was being treated by the doctors now. It looks like he is shot_."

* * *

Natsume woke up that morning and found himself in a very grouchy mood. The light was so bright and the scent of hospital lingered all over his body. It was so sickening, and this was one of the reasons why he hated doing mission. Bandages and plasters were marking his body, and when he was about to stand himself up on the bed, he felt a surge of pain rain through his body.

"Dammit, curse you bloody hospital." He grunted and raised his hand to cover his face from the blinding light.

His blurry vision was getting better and he traveled his gaze all over the room. He found himself staring at a figure, sleeping soundlessly on the couch. He narrowed his eyes and instant recognition hit him.

"Mikan," he muttered as he struggled to stand up from the bed. His hand accidentally pressed a red button and an alarm rang loudly, startling both companies that were placed in the room.

Mikan jolted and she looked around the room with an annoyed face, his hazel eyes were drowsy and there were blue circles under her eye bags. Her eyes widened when she looked at the now cursing Natsume, trying to move by his own.

_Natsume. You're okay. _

Their gazes locked into each other. Mikan found herself biting her lips, as she felt tears starting to form on her eyes. _Damn, Mikan, you musn't cry in front of him_. She turned her head so her back was the one facing him. Natsume didn't have to be a genius to see what's going on.

"Are you crying?"

He got a muffled cry as a result. "No, I'm not!"

Natsume snorted and used one of his arms as a pole to support his body. He finally managed to seat properly and put his feet down on the cold marble floor. He knocked the glass and the water inside was spilled on the floor.

Mikan heard the rumbling sound and she turned to see what was happening. A hiss came from her mouth as she walked towards him, catching him with her body in time. He staggered back and was put back on the bed by Mikan, who was now glaring daggers at him.

"You stupid idiot! What're you doing? You're still recovering! And don't move too much or else your wound will start to open again!"

A scowl plastered on Natsume's face. "Don't be such a worry-wart, Polka. I'm fine. Can't you see me breathing?"

She ignored his insult and moved onto the bed that was pushed down by her weight as she trapped Natsume with her figure. She put both of her hands beside his head, caging him like she did long time ago, when they were trapped in the haunted house. The difference was, back then, it was inadvertent. But now, it was intentional.

"Do you think you can possibly cage me with that _small_ figure of yours?" Natsume looked at her with amusement.

She was brought to her back when Natsume slipped his foot to her openings, making her stumbled on the bed. It was a counter-back from him.

Mikan struggled but Natsume grabbed her hands and pinned them on the bed. She frowned. "It looks like you got enough energy to pin me down like this. I was tricked."

"You think I'm _that_ weak?"

"Don't mess with me right now," she grumbled and turned to face the bed side table, "I'm angry at you."

Natsume raised his brows. "Why? I keep my promise to you."

"I know that," she muttered and she sniffled, her voice was hoarse, "I'm just angry at you. I don't know why."

"There's no reason for you to be angry with me. I'm perfectly fine and safe."

"Ruka came not long ago," she sighed, "He was really worried."

Natsume only looked at her.

"_I_ was worried sick, Natsume."

Natsume's gaze softened and he trailed his hands to the end of her eyes, wiping the stain of tears that she had spent for him. "Don't cry. I'm right here."

The more he did that, the more her heart swelled and wrenched in sadness, "Stop doing that! Why are you being so gentle, now? Why do you keep on making me think about you? All you did to me was mistakes, but why do I care so much for you?"

He pulled his face down.

"So you're not going to look at me?" she cried out, "Fine! You know what? I'm sick of crying over you! Do you know how much time I spend? I had to apologize to Shima-senpai for ruining his shirt! Unlike you, he's not a stupid insensitive jerk!"

"Shima?" Natsume hissed, "How did he get into the picture?"

Mikan clamped her mouth shut and averted her face from him. "Nothing, forget everything I've just said to you."

Natsume clenched his teeth and seethed, "Forget? How can I forget? I'm trying to be nice, but you seem to have a habit of ruining it by mentioning _something_ unpleasant."

"Don't call him with something. He's a person."

"I don't care," he pressured his gaze on her, "Is that it? You think he's _better_ than me? You're choosing _him_ over _me_?"

Mikan replied to his sharp look. "Stop doing that! Stop comparing yourself to others! Why can't you understand your worth? You're _important_ to me, _more_ than _anyone_ in this _world_! How can you say something about choosing?" she had lost her composure.

Natsume froze. "You shouldn't tell lies."

"I'm not lying."

"Why?" he muttered, "Why me? Why not Ruka, or that Shima? Or that Andou?"

She snorted. "You're asking me that now? Figure that out on your own, genius."

"Tell me, or I'll kiss you."

"Psh, try me."

Mikan peered over her shoulder and saw that Natsume pulled the arms that caged her. "Natsume?"

She gulped.

"Don't blame me later, Polka, you ask for it," was what he said before he took her figure and crushed her to his body. Mikan pushed herself from him, but her arms was locked and she couldn't move. "What the—Natsume?"

He took her chin and tilted it, as he lowered his face to be with her eye level.

"Natsume—"

And then he pressed his lips with hers.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N: Ah, there's nothing to do with the book, but Natsume still have the jealousy issues with him so I guess it's not that out of topic, now is it? I'm sorry for the long update. School has been doing its job perfectly. Purrr-fectly. I just finished my mid-terms, and I knew that I hadn't updated my stories for a long, long, time. So I decided to update "How to Overcome Jealousy" first. Thanks for reading, and please review for lil'ol' me. Remember, no review, no update. :P

_The Lonely Serenade_

_P.S: Btw, have you guys seen the sneak peek of GA chapter 144? It's so sweet!3  
_


End file.
